


Pre-Season Teasers & Theories

by wanderlustlover



Series: Hawaii Five-0 Season Four Meta [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Meta, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	1. White Board/Timeline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



>  

So, then, this happened this morning and I’ve been left staring at it oddly for a while, considering amazing options about the foundation of this show again, even while agreeing with Laura’s comment directly back to this release, about how it’s curious they have this timeline after the other several inconsistency’s in the show timeline already. And how Mary Ann isn’t even listed, again.

Obviously the red line is the murder of Wo Fat’s father by Shelburne (/Doris).

That’s a given already after S2, yes? Which, also, ties in to 4.01 involving the blood test to answer the age old question everyone’s been asking for over two years now — to be or not to be my enemy-and-half-brother? Which is awesome, since Steve’s been amazingly out-of-character patient and non-confrontational for over a year of canon on this subject. At least we’ll have a one way or the other answer shortly.

I’m solidly in the brother box. Though, honestly, at this point?

The thing that would drive my curiosity and interest up highest in this topic?

I want to see the scene in the bedroom in 3.01 where Doris connected the dots for Wo Fat and dropped that on bomb on his head. Suddenly gave him a reason just as big as the one to murder her for revenge, not to kill her at all. Just picture with me how awesome it would be to see that from Wo Fat’s point of view. And several other points in canon, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Dear anon, 

I promise I haven’t been ignoring or avoiding you since you sent this in. If anything I’ve been turning this over and over my head since you sent it, because my first reaction to this “They would never.” But, you know? That was my laughing, rejecting first reaction to everyone who said at the end of S3 Billy was going to make a love triangle.

Because that was the toss-aside, cliche, no one would write it answer.

So we can all see how much faith I keep trying to have in this show. 

As per the idea, part of the thought of just thinking about it hurts my soul. Though you are right, all of those pictures, Lenkov’s Editing Snippets and Taryn’s Instagram BTS with Alex both did come out incredibly close together, so they may likely be in the same episode, or bookended/back-to-back episode.

I feel like our journey with Mary as a character has been entirely disjointed. She means so much and we see so little of her. I got really pissed about her episode in S3, too. With the world ramrodding her with the fact she was not allowed to be pissed at Doris for abandoning her (except for Steve, who actually stood up to Doris and said to leave her alone). 

I’m incredibly jaded with the disappointment about the whole handling of Mary in S3. How Doris never asked after her the first time she talked to Steve, and then never later, even though she was in most episodes. How Steve and Mary never had any friction over his keeping Doris’s being alive a secret for 7 episodes. And deeply about the fact she’s not mentioned or seen ever again, while Doris remains under Steve’s feet nearly to the episode.

You’d really think Doris never had a daughter.

But this baby and Mary thing, oy, but it’s makes uncomfortable. I want to pray someone, somewhere has more sense than to have Mary show up with a baby a year later, even an adopted one. That we’ve never heard about it, or have it hand waved as another offscreen life thing (aka lame excuse for bad writing). 

I don’t expect better from the show, and yet somehow I’m still hoping for it. Hoping in vain that S4 might turn around, undo all the bad writing and character hack and slashing it did in S3 and return to the gold of several character storylines interweaving with equal screen times for the main cast the way of S1. Idealistic, and battered beyond belief, but hope.

For me at least it’s a more mortal hope that they’ll let it be a lost baby, or a baby left in a back seat or related to the case somehow. It worked really well in that White Collar episode I watch last week or the week before. I, seriously, will not know what to do with this if it is indeed Mary’s baby. Every time they give her to us they both never change her character at all and change what she’s doing all over at once. 

(As a totally off topic related thing?

Honestly, my hardest struggle right now is trying really hard to drag Mary Ann McGarrett out Taryn’s character Tiffany Doggett from Orange is the New Black. Talk about night and day character roles. Hummmna. I’m not over realizing they are the same actress yet and it’s been over a week since it hit me.)


	3. Problems I have all across the board with today’s H50 Spoiler release —-

Which means, yes, this will involve spoilers. Please scroll quickly away or tumblr savior “spoilers” to avoid the following if you do not do that thing. So. Once more with feeling: 

*

Problems I have all across the board with today’s H50 Spoiler release

\- Kono is officially gone until midseason, exactly like she was made to vanish off screen for Lori being added to the team in Season 2 (Hello, removal of the female team member/lead actress to make Steve’s Love Interest a team member who can’t handle screen time or storyline competition AGAIN.)

\- Danny still has no mention of a single plotline that is not a drama soap opera with Gabby-Grace (on top of the loss of the/his iconic camaro)

\- That Steve is being partnered off with someone who isn’t Danny 

\- There is no payoff for Doris/Wo Fat good enough for a season and half wait (especially not after promising we’d have it the beginning of 3, then the end of 3, and now in 4 somewhere)

\- That new SWAT guy is both “fed up with Steve’s/Five-0’s” way of doing everything outside the rules, but also apparently “more Steve than Steve about about living by his own rules” (WHAT?)

\- More pandering to guest appearances of people who aren’t adding to the show’s actual genre and arc structure (or should I call it ‘lack of genre and arc structure since S3’) is frustrating me endlessly. (How badly does Lenkov need money?)

\- That Chin’s only mention of a storyline so far is a flashback (I love him having a flashback, I think he and Kono should both have them, but they both deserve onscreen, current now stories *even more*) 

\- I would love Billy to sweep Cath away from Steve and the show (and everything they’ve done to make her a 2-D flat Mary Sue equal-to-a-SEAL bikini-babe who needs nothing more than to kick ass and sleep with the star), but I’m nauseously preparing for a soap opera triangle that Steve would never take part in. (One that we all predicted at the end of S3, correctly, too.) 

\- My only positive pleased thing is that grandfather mention, because history and things. Bring me that now.


End file.
